muppet_production_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot (The Muppet Show 1999)
Characters (speaking) * Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Fast Eddie, Clifford, Sam the Eagle, Pepe, Camilla, Rizzo the Rat, Seymour, Bobo the Bear, Scooter, Troy, Beauregard, George the Janitor, Shakes, Pops, Yolanda Rat, Andy Pig, Randy Pig, Dr. Phil van Neuter, Mulch, Wolf, The Birdman, Zondra/Darci, Chip, Cosmic Fish, Moose Head, Alien Gonzos, Screaming Thing, Johnny Fiama, Sal Minella, Big Mean Carl, Foo-Foo, Mama Fiama, Crazy Harry, Muppaphones, Link Hogthrob, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Bill the Bubble Guy, Marvin Suggs Segments Characters (speaking) * Fozzie Bear in Fozzie Comedy Acts, Animal, Dr. Teeth, Sgt Floyd Pepper, Janice and Zoot from The Electric Mayhem, Dr. Phil van Neuter and Mulch from Tales from the Vet, The Newsman from Muppet News Flash, Howard Tubman and Carter from The Tubmans of Porksmith, Mildred Huxtetter, George, the Janitor, Snorty, Chicken, Flower-Eating Monster, Whatnot Girl, Dr. Teeth and Janice from At the Dance, U.K. Spot: Johnny's Pasta Playhouse (starring Johnny Fiama and Sal Minella), Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker from Muppet Labs, Kermit, Miss Piggy, Gonzo, Baab the Sheep and Sam the Eagle from Discussion Panels, Song: "Theme From Mahogany (Do You Know Where You're Going To)" Background Characters (non-speaking) * Baskerville the Hound, Chickens, Penguins, Rats, Flower-Eating Monster, Luncheon Counter Monster, Ozzie, Frackles, Snorty, Balloon-Head Conductor, Zelda Rose, Alexis the Giraffe, Dermot, Lenny the Lizard, French Bread, Shakey Sanchez, Cows, Alfonso D'Bruzzo, Porcupine, Flowers, Murray Minstrel, Bean Bunny, Canary, Slim Wilson, Zeke, Aliens, Fish, Butch the Tiger, The Fazoobs, Beth Bear, Bears, Bill, Singing Food, Lettuce, Jowls, Behemoth, Ghosts, Big Bird, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Doglion, Madga, a green monster from the meeting film "Think Bigger", Ubergonzo, Gil, Jill, The Snail, Afghan Hound, Annie Sue, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Bobby Benson, Brool the Minstrel, Beard, Droop, Frogs, Geri and the Atrics drummer, Koozebanian Phoob, Nicky Napoleon and His Emperor Penguins, Mr. Curly Twirly, Pearl the Pika, Pigs, Pokey, Quongo, Rats, Trudy the Chimpanzee, Sheep, Lobsters, Gnu, Winny, Stinky the Skunk, Whatnots, Lips, Bulls Performers * Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog, Rizzo the Rat, Andy Pig, Beaker, Foo-Foo, Cosmic Fish * Frank Oz as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Sam the Eagle, George the Janitor, Marvin Suggs * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Digit, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Bill the Bubble Guy, Zoot, Randy Pig, Waldorf, The Birdman * Peter Linz as Shakes * Julianne Buescher as Yolanda Rat * Bill Barretta as Bobo the Bear, Rowlf the Dog, Johnny Fiama, Pepe the King Prawn, Big Mean Carl, Howard Tubman, The Swedish Chef, Cosmic Fish * John Kennedy as Dr. Teeth * Adam Hunt as Scooter * Brian Henson as Dr. Phil van Neuter, Seymour, Sal Minella * Lisa Akhurst as Janice * David Rudman as Mildred Huxtetter * Kevin Clash as Clifford, Carter the Butler, Mulch * Jerry Nelson as Statler, The Narrator (Voice Only), Pops, Camilla the Chicken, Crazy Harry, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Floyd Pepper, Screaming Thing, Wolf, Mama Fiama * Leslie Carrara as Zondra/Darci * Drew Massey as Fast Eddie * Tyler Bunch as Chip Various Muppet Performers * Alien Gonzos * Muppaphones Category:The Muppet Show (1999 show) Episodes Category:1999